


He'd be fine.

by 9Seal_Indeed9 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: He wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look past the layers of a person. There's more there.

Peter was born a long time ago. Nearly 14 years. He had a twin as well as 5 brothers, 4 older and one younger. His life had been a relatively simple one and as far as his family went he felt he was pretty well off. It wasn't without its flaws however.

His mother and father had issues. Peter never put much thought into it, but when he looked back he could see the chemistry wasn't right. His father slept around sometimes. It was fine for a while. His parents tried to smooth things out, tried to fix it for their children's sake. At the age of 6, Peter learned the meaning of divorce through experience.

He lived with his mother and his 6 siblings in a two story run down old home. There were poisonous spiders in the basement and the floor was falling in. He thought it was fantastic. His room was the best of all.

On the top floor there was a bedroom that he shared with his twin. It was painted pink and purple and decorated with girlish things, for Peter didn't know he was a boy yet.

For a while, Peter was happy.

One night, Peter was settling down for bed. He was drifting asleep. He felt someone grab him where his parents had told him to cover up. He didn't realize what they were doing at the time.

This event happened several times. Peter never really understood it, but he tried to push it out of his mind. He figured out the culprit one day. His older brother. Peter wasn't fazed at the time.

For a while, Peter was happy.

* * *

 

Years began to pass and Peter began to change. He learned the meaning of sexuality. Peter, at the age of 10, was living with his homophobic family. He didn't understand most things still, but he realized he wasn't the same as he was before.

Another one of Peter's brothers grew to be angry at his mother for everything she had done to the family. He believed it was her fault his father had left. This brother beat the mother often until she sent him to live with his father. 

Peter began to feel uneasy. He kept it to himself. People had bigger problems.

He was terrified of being forgotten. He knew it was inevitable, but he felt so alone.

He got older and wiser, taller and more tired, and he began to remember things. 

He moved schools often, he lost friends easily, and he was no longer happy.

* * *

At the age of 13, Peter decided he wasn't a girl. His mother could not accept things like this, so he kept it to himself. 

Peter had always had hazy spots in his memory from around the time his parents split up. Close to his 14 birthday, he remembered everything.

He spiraled into self hatred. He hated that he had let it fester for so long. He hated that he had let it happen in the first place. He realized that the person who did this to him probably doesn't recall those night that he invaded. 

He felt sickened, and so with no where else to turn, he began to make friends. 

He loved the idea of online friends. They couldn't tell how broken he was through his text. Eventually, however, they started voice calling. Peter loved his friends. Every day he felt incredibly awestruck that they would want to be friends with him despite how he was.

He was still bottling things up. He wanted to protect his friends. He couldn't let them touch the shards of his past. He felt sick when he thought of them finding out.

Eventually, the bottle started leaking.

* * *

 

It started small, Peter would feel panicked when he got touched too roughly. He began to sleep with his door locked. He was paranoid and depressed. 

The floodgates broke just a month before his 14th birthday. He would have panic attacks when his online friends would fight. He got more emotional and cried often.

 

His walls cracked.

 

He had a full on emotional breakdown. He had to shut off his computer and blacked out with fear. He curled into fetal position and couldn't catch his breath. His friends grew worried when he didn't respond the next morning. Peter was amazed when he woke up, a little sore but otherwise fine. He didn't think he would survive.

He set to work fixing the walls, but they were too broken. His friends noticed the change. They blamed themselves. He admitted to one of them that it was for different reasons, and upon prying, he let out the trauma he had been holding for almost 8 years. 

His friend was shocked. Word was spread to the second friend and they both began treating Peter like a porcelain cup about to break.

He got worse. He was moody, he was emotional. He had the worst attack of his life.

* * *

 

He didn't know what caused it.

One moment he was making dick jokes with his friends and the next he was lying on his bed, tears streaming down his face and his laptop closed across the room. He couldn't move. He sat there, his breathing rapid, as he wondered how long he had been laying there. He couldn't remember a thing. He was shaking badly and he felt like he was going to throw up. After what seemed like an hour, he looked around. It was dark. He occasionally let out a sob as he let his friends know he was fine.

He wasn't. He was scared.

They voice called him and he held back the sobs as best as he could, but it was a matter of time before he was lying on the floor of the guest bathroom, surrounded by used tissues as he listened to his friends chat back and forth. He was muted so they couldn't hear how shattered he was.

They worried though, as all good friends, and he told them about how afraid he was of being forgotten, of being rejected by his family.

They calmed him down as best they could, and once his crying had stopped, he felt much better. 

He could face this. He had help. He wasn't alone and he wasn't forgotten.

 

**_He'd be fine. He'd be fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be based off of my own experiences.


End file.
